Illusions die: when truth is born
by Fei2
Summary: Bulma had another fight with Yamucha and turns to Vegeta for comfort. She returns with Yamucha, thinking that night with Vegeta was a mistake.What happens when Bulma becomes pregnant and everyone thinks its Yamuchas,But its not (Both Bul POV & Veg POV)
1. Bulma's POV

Illusions die: when truth is born.  
By- Fei (aka- Feiloon)  
Bulma's POV  
  
~~~   
Disclaimer- DBZ and Character names are all trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION and Akira Toriyama.  
  
Please excuse any bad grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma had just finished taking a bath, and she was walking towards her room with her bathrobe on and a towel wrapped rather neatly around her wet blue hair. She had another fight with Yamucha and she felt so emotional. She sat on her bed and looked out her window staring at the gravity room that opened almost as soon as she laid eyes on it. Vegeta came out with a white towel half wrapped around his neck in his blue tight shorts that looked as though someone had painted it on him. Bulma's face got a bit pink as she looked at him. He started to walk towards the entrance of capsule corp. when he stopped and looked towards Bulma's window as if he had read her thoughts and felt her blushing. Bulma gasped lightly and flinched away a bit. She leaned towards the window and noticed he wasn't there anymore. She blinked and wondered where he had gone. She got up to get a better view as her blue eyes narrowed around looking for the saiyan prince.   
"Lost something?" A low mocking voice came from Bulma's door way. She yelped and turned around quickly to see Vegeta standing in her door way. His hands were crossed and he was leaning against the door with that smirk on his face.   
"No!" Bulma felt tears in her eyes starting to build up. "Go away!" Bulma's face grew hot, for she was so emotional and wanted to cry for absolutely everything. Instead off going away Vegeta walked towards her and stood right infront of her. Bulma was still sitting on the bed so she looked down trying to look him in the eyes and also, trying not to stare at his well structured body.   
She felt herself getting hot as she stared at him, as he stood so near her. She got up and stared into his black eyes. Vegeta leaned in a started kissing her passionately, she kissed back. She couldn't help it, she was so hot and he had the greatest body, maybe after that fight with Yamucha this is what she needed. She knew she didn't love Vegeta and she knew he didn't love her. But they couldn't help feeding off each other and so they spent that one, passionate night together, in each others arms.  
Bulma opened her eyes and she rubbed them trying to see straight. It didn't take her long to notice what had happened between her and Vegeta last night. She noticed he wasn't there. He must have gone to train. She   
couldn't believe what she had done. The man she said she hated almost everyday. Vegeta, out of all people.   
She walked down stairs towards the kitchen and saw Vegeta siting there waiting for some breakfast. Bulma, without a word made him break fast and set it at the table for him. He started exhaling the food, because he didn't eat, he inhaled the food. Bulma stood there and watched him not noticing that she was staring until he stopped eating and looked at her. He lifted his left eyebrow with his mouth still full. She finally noticed and she got up almost knocking the tables down.  
"Ahem.... I'm gonna go... and.. "Bulma pointed towards another direction as he looked at her as though she were crazy, "um.." She quickly walked out not finishing her sentence. When she was almost to her laboratory she turned around almost expecting to see Vegeta there. She smacked her head and called herself stupid.   
Her thoughts wandered on over to her work and she flew her fingers through her keyboard, and taking notes on a note pad, while also making calculations. She was working on nothing in particular, she was just trying to make an update patch for the Dragon Radar. She was so into her work that she jumped when she heard a knock on her lab door. As in getting a grip on reality she walked towards the door and opened it.   
"Yamucha..."   
"Bulma, listen..."  
Bulma closed the door after Yamucha had walked in. She had almost forgot about the fight they had. Yamucha sat down ready to explain himself as Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
"It was my fault Bulma! Look I don't know what got into me! I should never have yelled at you..I'm sor--"  
"It's all right" Bulma interrupted. Bulma felt guilty for some reason about sleeping with Vegeta so she felt as though forgiving Yamucha would make her feel less guilty. Yamucha just blinked and wondered what just happened.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...."  
Yamucha smiled and he kissed her lips softly. Bulma smiled, she had a feeling that last night with Vegeta was a mistake. There was no way she would ever do anything like that to Yamucha ever again. She loved Yamucha, didn't she?  
" I love you Yamucha," Bulma said trying to convince herself more then trying to convince him. Yamucha smiled lifted her into his strong arms and carried her upstairs.   
A couple weeks passed and Bulma had never been better with Yamucha. They handout had any fights and they had been sleeping with each a lot lately. Maybe it was that Bulma was still trying to convince herself that she loved Yamucha. Two months passed swiftly by and Bulma and Yamucha had only had about two fights but they made up easily. Yamucha had practically moved in. He was always there, and usually he would spent the night.   
Bulma was feeling kinda of woozy one morning as she got out of the bed. She leaned forward and held her stomach. She quickly ran to the bathroom holding her mouth shut, and as soon as she reached the toilet and managed to lift the seat up she three up. After throwing up once more Bulma turned and leaned againts the toilet and sighed.  
"I must be getting a stomach virus or something"  
Bulma thought about it, and her eyes grew big when she noticed she hadnt had her period in a while. She couldnt remember having it last month and this month it hadn't come either. She looked in the cabinet and found a pregnancy test, she had a box from a while back ago where she thought she was pregnant. It was a false alarm, but Bulma had a feeling this wasn't a false alarm.  
Seconds like minutes, minutes like hours, and hours like days. She waited for the test to finish. She took a deep breath and looked over at the test.  
"Blue...", Bulma felt tears in her eyes. She thought about it. How would she tell the father? What would he say?  
"Yamucha will understand..." Bulma said as she stood and went to her room to get dressed. She was going to tell Yamucha about the baby. She was positive the baby was his. She didnt even think about the possibility that it might be Vegeta.  
About a week or two later she had told Yamucha and he seemed upset and worried and scared at first but he said he would be there for her. By the third month everyone around Capsule Corp. knew about the baby. Mrs. Briefs, Dr Briefs, Yamucha.... Vegeta....  
Into her fifth month Bulma was in the kitchen humming to herself holding her belly which was starting to show a bit and reading a motherhood magazine. She seemed happy about the new baby coming. Despite the morning sickness, which did not only happen in the morning, but all day, she was exited about having the baby. At around this moment Vegeta came in and walked straight to the refrigerator. She took out the milk carton and drank directly from it.   
"Ewe! Use a cup you pig!" Bulma spat out at Vegeta, who hadn't seem to be around as much as he used to. She was sorta, kinda starting to miss him. Vegeta didn't seem pleased and didn't greet this new verbal spar with the woman. He seemed mad, I mean madder then he usually was. He looked at Bulma and noticed her belly and how round a perfect it seemed. He was staring at her belly when Bulma looked up at him, ready to yell at him for not listening to her, but instead she found him staring.   
He blinked and looked at her almost with a confused look on his face. He noticed what he was doing and he put the milk back into the fridge as he looked at her angrily.   
Vegeta walked towards her and she blinked and wondered what he was doing. To Bulmas surprise Vegeta reached and touched her stomach. She was so surprised she didn't even slap his hand off or yell or get up quickly and start yelling at him.   
He quickly removed his hand and looked at Bulma.  
"I knew it" He said. His face, it was so different then it usually was, it was this mix of anger, hatred, and sadness. Yes, sadness.  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.  
Without answering her question he walked off to the gravity room. He closed the door behind him and he leaned against it sliding down until he was sitting down. He held his head and closed his eyes shut.   
Three months after the incident with Vegeta, Bulma was 8 months pregnant. One more Month she thought to herself. The pain inside her stomach was too much to bear. She was scared about having this baby. At first she was scared, then she was exited, now she was scared again. Yamucha walked in and saw Bulma holding her stomach as she moaned and cried in pain. Bulma didn't think she could handle another month of this. Yamucha hugged her and tried to soothe her pain.  
And then, it happened. Her water broke. How could this be? Did she mistaken the month? was it premature? She got up and told Yamucha to take her to the hospital quickly. He picked her up and quickly flew towards the Hospital. Little did they know that someone was following close behind.  
~~~  
"Just one more big push Bulma" The Doctor said. She was a very nice female and very supportive. Yamucha stayed outside in the waiting room just sitting down. He didn't have the guts to go in and help deliver the Child.   
Bulma felt the baby leaving her body. She moaned in relief and heard the babies cry. Then she looked at the Doctor who had a very concerned look on her face.   
"What happened?" Bulma asked worriedly "Is my baby ok? What happened...I know its premature but..."   
The Doctor cut her off, "Its not premature...It's right on time but... He has a tail.".   
Bulma looked confused at first. "how can..." Then it hit her. She knew now why the baby had a tail. "It does no harm to the body, would you like us to remove it?" The doctor asked.  
"...No..dont remove it" She said with tears rolling down her eyes. The nurses and doctors thought they were tears of happiness. They were thought, they were tears of guilt, sadness, and regret.   
They rolled the baby out in a little box that looked like a fish tank. Yamucha jumped up and went to see the baby. The he saw the babies tail. He ran into Bulma's room concerned for the baby and her. All the possibilities of why the baby had a tail went through his mind..except the one possibility that it might be Vegeta's kid, and not his.   
Bulma was crying, and as soon as she laid eyes on Yamucha she knew she had to tell him.  
"Yamucha..I'm so sorry" She whimpered.   
"Its not your fault" Yamucha said, "Things like this happen" He was certainly thinking about the "deformability" of the baby.  
"No... you don't understand" Bulma said, "He's not yours"   
Yamucha froze. When she said that, he knew it was Vegeta's. It all made sense.  
"You..Cheated on me...?" Yamucha almost had tears in his eyes.  
"No...you see.." Bulma explained the whole situation to Yamucha. He just stood there shocked. He wasnt really all that mad he was actually very sad.   
"I'm sorry Bulma" He said grabbing her hand, "I can't do this."  
And with that, he left the hospital. Bulma sniffed as more tears rolled down her eyes. What was she going to do? Vegeta would never take any responsibility for him. She sighed and cried herself to sleep.  
~~~  
She had just gotten home from the Hospital and her mother father knew about Vegeta being the father. Mrs. Briefs was excited and said that the baby, who's name was Trunks, would grow up to look exactly like Vegeta. Bulma huffed whenever she said that. Both her parents left to buy some stuff for Bulma and left her sitting down on the couch holding her new son.  
Vegeta then walked in and sat next to her. She didn't really mind because he was the father. Oh my God, she thought. He's the father, I should tell him now. She then looked up at him.  
"Vegeta" Her voice came out more clear then she thought it would. "I have something to tell you about the baby..His name is Trunks by the way"  
Vegeta smirked, "Trunks..he will be a great warrior...just like his father" Bulma flinched.   
"I thought you..hated Yamucha" She said..not realizing that he knew he was the father.   
"I do"... Then Bulma finally got it. He knew...how did he know? Well, he didnt seem mad. Vegeta stood up and turned around to look at Bulma.  
He then turned again and started walking away.  
"Are you gonna help me... you know you cant just do this to me and then not do anything about it--" Vegeta cut her off before she could speak any further, "I am not a human... I don't do those things. I know what I did" He said almost angrily that she would even say those things. She then watched as he walked out of the room. She had finally realized something when Vegeta was talking to her. She hadn't realized this before. How could she be so blind? She looked down at Trunks and smiled and him.  
"That's your father" She said, "And I think I'm in love with him".  
  
The End  
  
~~~  
  
Ok! Well that was a corny ending, ne? Dont worry Vegeta's POV ver. of this storie will be up as soon as i finish it! I'll try to get it up ASAP. Baibai :)  



	2. Vegeta's POV

Illusions die: when truth is born.  
By- Fei (aka- Feiloon)  
Vegeta's POV  
  
~~~   
Disclaimer-DBZ and Character names are all trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION and Akira Toriyama.  
  
Please excuse any bad grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta was training like usual in the gravity room. He was getting pretty tired for he hadn't stopped training for 4 days straight. He decided he would go and get something to eat. Vegeta grabbed his towel and casually put it around the back side of his neck while walking out of the gravity room. He started thinking of Bulma; as a matter of fact, lately he couldn't get her of his mind, and he didn't know why. It him angry that he could and was allowing himself to be so weak. He looked up at her window as if expecting to see her there. To his surprise she saw her and she quickly moved away.  
He smirked at the thought of her watching him. He could almost see a dash of pink around her cheeks. He quickly went up to her room and saw that she was still looking outside.   
"Lost something?" He said in a low mocking as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. She saw her flinch and look towards him.   
"No! Go away Vegeta!" She said as her voice cracked a bit. Vegeta could see the tears forming around her eyes and he knew why that was. It was her boyfriend, as these humans call it, Yamucha. She must have gotten in another fight with him. Vegeta ignored her and found himself walking towards her.   
Her head and eyes slowly fell towards the ground. Vegeta didn't know why, but he got closer to her, wanting her to look into his eyes badly. He wanted to see those blue eyes of hers. When she looked up, he's dark night black eyes widened as he realized how close to her he was.   
What happened next was something Vegeta still will always wonder about. Why did he do it? Was it lust? Did he feel...sorry ...for her? No...whatever it was..he did..he leaned in and touched her lips with his. To his surprise she kissed him back. At that moment he didn't feel alone anymore. He kissed her more deeply but couldn't help thinking that he was using her for his own selfish greed. He felt like he was using her in order to not feel alone anymore. And so he spent that night together with Bulma, knowing he might never feel like this again..knowing he will feel alone after tonight.  
He woke up around the crack of dawn, looked to his side and saw Bulma laying there sleeping with a smile on her face. He felt something inside while looking at her. Something in his chest, he never felt anything like that. It hurt...a slight pinch to his chest. He disregarded it and got up from the bed. He took a shower and went downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he sat down at the table unconsciously.   
Bulma walked in and cooked him breakfast. He didn't want to seem like he cared about anything that happened between them two so he acted normal and gulped down his food. He felt her eyes on him so he looked up with food still in his mouth. Vegeta looked at her like she was an idiot when she got up and practically knocked down the table.   
"Ahem..well..I'm gonna go and...um..." She pointed towards the other direction stupidly. He could tell last night was a shock to her. She couldn't even hide her feelings in front of him. Not finishing her sentence she just walked off. He shook his head and continued eating. It seemed as he felt like eating more so he went to the Refrigerator and fixed himself up for food.   
Vegeta then finished and started walking out the door. As that moment she saw Yamucha who was about to knock on the door still with a knocking fist up.   
Vegeta snorted and passed by him. He really hated that guy, he was here to make up with Bulma. He knew it too. She would probably take him back. Although he secretly wished she wouldn't, deep inside he knew she would.  
It was true too, she did take him back. Every now and then he would hear them sleeping with each other.   
He would usually lay on top of his bed and hear Yamucha groaning and panting, for some reason he never heard Bulma moaning or making any noises. Sometimes he wondered about that.   
One day she was walking by and saw her pacing inside the bathroom. There was a crack at the door and he couldn't help the urge to peek in and see what was happening.  
He saw the pregnancy test..it had turned blue. He wasn't surprise for he had suspected it for a while, she had been feeling kind of weird lately. He heard her say something about Yamucha understanding. He started walking towards the gravity room and started thinking about Bulma.   
'She thinks its Yamuchas' He thought 'I think her child might be mine' He had that horrible feeling about the baby being his. He went inside the gravity room and closed the door. He leaned against the wall and slowly sat down on the floor using the wall for support. He closed his eyes and had a long thought. No.. It's not mine..It cant be... I hope it isnt..for her sake. He couldn't believe it. He was worrying for nothing, the baby was not his, it was Yamuchas.  
"Yamucha's..." He said outloud...to convince himself that it was not his once more. He finally got his mind off it all and started training. Although he insisted it wasn't his, something kept telling him it was.  
Around 5 months later Vegeta went to the kitchen and saw Bulma humming and holding her swollen belly. He opened the Fridge and started drinking the carton of milk in there. He heard Bulma complain about using a cup and he grumbled. He turned and looked towards her belly. He had avoided her for a long time since he found out she was pregnant. He would never admit it to himself but he was scared of seeing her with the belly. He was scared of going up to her and touching her belly, and mostly he was scared of finding out the truth. That the baby was indeed, his. That's exactly what happened too. when he laid his hands on her stomach he felt that pain in his chest again. The one he had felt only once before.   
"I knew it" He found himself saying out loud. He wished he hadn't said anything when he heard Bulma's soft voice ask "What do you mean?". He couldn't even look at her, so he just ignored her question and went to the training room. He put his hands over his face while shutting his eyes tight.  
What had he done? He had taken many life's..ruined many life's but he had never done anything like this to anyone. He felt a twinkle of guilt, yet another thing he had never felt.   
"She'll find out sooner or later." He stated to himself.  
For the next few months he trained and thought about how he could never love a human. Ever. Or so he thought, because he had feelings for her and no one could ever know. He had trouble admitting it to himself but he always knew he cared.  
The day she heard her screaming he knew it was time. Yamucha was taking Bulma to the Hospital and Vegeta decided to follow behind them. In order not to be sensed he lowered his power level. When he decided to finally go into the hospital he let himself in ignoring the annoying nurses pester him. He saw all the babies and noticed one with a tail. His pride swelled up knowing that was his new born son.   
"She did well" He said and flew off towards Capsule corp. awaiting Bulma and his newly born son. When they arrived the next day he noticed that Yamucha was not with Bulma and her parents.   
She waited for her parents to leave and he walked towards the house.  
She was sitting down in the couch with streaks of tears down her eyes. He felt so bad, she must know the truth at this point, she wasn't stupid she could figure it out by the tail. For that reason he went to sit next to her, making sure he wasn't too close.  
"Vegeta" She said with a clear strong voice. 'She's brave' Vegeta thought.  
"I have something to tell you about the baby..His name is Trunks by the way".. Great..She was going to tell him that Trunks was his son. As if he didn't already know. He smirked knowing what to say next.  
"Trunks..he will be a great warrior...just like his father".  
"I thought you..hated Yamucha" She still hasn't gotten the point? Humans are more stupid then I thought. She then look at her and threw the words "I do" at her. Then he could tell the worlds had hit right along with the thought. He got up but found himself turning around to look over at her one more time. He started walking away slowly.  
"Are you going to help me?" he heard this and stopped not turning around, "You know you cant just do this to me and then not do anything about it--" He couldn't stand hearing her insult him like this. Why would he do that? He was a Saiyan and knew his responsibilities.   
"I am not a human... I don't do those things. I know what I did" with that said he walked out of the room and into the gravity room. He grinned and closed his eyes, "My son" he opened them, "My mate".  
  
The End  
~~~  
  
gah! Yet another Corny ending.. I hoped you liked it though! ^-~  



End file.
